Results
by blue-baka-ranger
Summary: After 2 years of sasuke s death, Itachi finds out that there is still an uchiha left besides him. Aiko, 4 year old son of Moriko. What will happen?
1. petitions

**AN : OKAYY so i havent written a story in a very long time with this user in this site....so here it is, i know its bad, but i picture it in my head one way, just not good at writing skills =/**

**so sorry about that**

**but i hope you enjoy nontheless , read and review please =) lovs you**

It was dark, late, and raining…..all that could be heard was the rustling of leaves and the pouring of water from the skies hitting the ground.

There she was, beautiful, long dark hair, strong dark eyes, with a look of determination.

And she was definitely determined to get away from her pursuer , but her efforts were useless as he quickly caught up to her pushing her, she fell to her knees and tried to turn and attack, but he was no longer there. As she realized her attacker was behind her it was too late, the last she saw was his deep red eyes and allt hat was left was her screaming to be heard only by the dark, rainy, forest.

4 years later

"TADAIMAAAAAA!!!!" Moriko came bursting in to her home happily and excited.

"okairi kachan" that was heard coming form the sofa that wa sin the middle of the living room.

"Aiko…were you waiting for me? I told you to sleep in your room when im not home, this is not nessesary" an upset moriko said to her 4 year old son.

"gomen, but I like it better this way, so I know immediately when you arrive….so how was the mission?" with very tired movements he sat up to give his mother space to sit by him. At this moriko picked aiko up and sat him on her lap to hug him ad kiss him.

"it was difficult, very tiring."

"that's all? Your not going to tell me anything else?"

"I don't think I should tell you about this mission….what kind of a mother would I be"

At this aiko just smiled and kissed moriko on the cheek, hugged her and drifted back to sleep on her lap.

Moriko sighed heavily, she was exhausted form the mission,not fisically, because she was one of the best kunoichis that konoha had, but she was always sent to the most despicable missions, and this time she had to fight kids barely 13 , and even though they were already trained to be considered A rank enemies, it didnt change the fact they were so young and their age didtn change the fact she had to eliminate them none the less, and this kind of missions are the ones which just eat up your soul.

She could only look at aiko´s face and wish he would never meet the same fate.

The next day

"kachan…kachannn??" Aiko poked his mothers face and tried waking her up but it wasn't working, so he got on his feet and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He walked over to the sofa where his mother laid sleeping off her exhaustion from her last mission, and he threw the water over her fac

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHGGGGG!!!! WHY , WHAT , WHERE?????? UUUUGGG AIKOOOOOO, why do you do that always…ive told you its very unsettling to wake up like that "

Moriko was really exalted by this awakening, but not upset with her son, she knew it was probably rhe only thing that would wake her up.

"kachan, I have to go to the academy today, would you take me today?"he just stared at her with expecting eyes.

"of course hon, let me just take a quick shower and well be off"

Aiko was 4 and a half years old , dark straight hair, with bangs on his face,pale skin and was rather tall for his age ,and was already assisting to the academy, because he was a prodigy child, very smart, extremely strong and most importantly he was clever and had great abilities , and was actually number one form his group at the academy, situation which did not get him many friends, but that was not the main reason.

As Moriko and Aiko walked down the konoha streets to get to the academy, moriko could notice all the stares, and how she hated them, if anyone should feel displeasure it should be her, and yet she is the happiest one, as if it was a pest to be mother of the child.

"God, don't you just hate all those hags that hang out around the academy the whole day?"She asked her son sweetly.

"Yes, my classmates are double my age and have double the needs, it's a bit pathetic."

"Well somebody has gotten his ego dripping from the glass"

"It's not my fault kachan…."

Moriko looked at her sons face, it was a relaxed but very serious look he always carried, which reminded her of the father sometimes, 'At least he doesn't have the anger included'

"okayyyy so were here!!! Where's your teacher?"

"Follow me, hes always insisde checking old tests" Aiko pulled his mother by the hand into the academy building, knocked three times on a door. "come innnn"

"ohayou, iruka sensei "

"You should stop calling me sensei, its something you should have outgrowned a century putting that aside, how has everything been?"

"well, missions have been tough lately, but I came to see you because I want to know about Aiko's grades and more importantly, how is he getting along with the others" Moriko gave a sour look at the question she made, for she could hear koumes voice in the hall coming towards the classroom.

Now Koume is just an old mean mom, that can't find anything better but to try to make her feel bad about her son, although it never works, it really pisses moriko off.

Iruka looked at Morikos face and noticed her dislike, "don't worry, I'll talk to her later, she should learn to be nicer, and besides it's not your fault, but that aside, Aiko is doing amazing in the academy, he has done so many advanced courses, I would be surprised if he's out of here by six"

Now Iruka had a cheeky smile while giving the news to Moriko, but she didn't seem to take it as well, she just stared to her feet just lost in thought about what he just had said, and remembering the night before, during the mission, and all the children's faces, se just couldn't bare it.

"Okay honey I have to leave and report back to hokage, love you, and thank you iruka for the update"

With that she disappeared in a poof of smoke

After reporting back to the hokage Moriko went grocery shopping to prepare dinner for her and that she walked back home to prepare the food and wait for him to arrive, so she prepared a delicious meal of ratatouille and some strips of steak ,the boy just loved tomatoes and meat. Also she prepared the table nicely as if it was an elegant dinner, and prepared pudding for dessert and put it in the fridge to let it cool.

Meanwhile Aiko was practicing as he would do everyday at the training zone 5 but today was different from the ones before, he was used to be there alone but today tow figures passed through the lot and came face to face with him, he was really polite so he gretted them with a simple Konichiwa, one the two men caught his attention, he had deep red eyes, and both men were wearing black cloaks with red clouds, he had never seen anyone like that before so he quickly went off running to his house.

Uchiha Itachi turned around and watched the young child leave.

"he looks just like ya itachi-san" kisame said with a nasty grin he almost always carried plastered on his shark like face.

"ah"the typical response of the uchiha, and that was all kisame would get for the moment

But even if the answer is short and indifferent, did not mean he was not deep in thought about this.'this child looks too much like me, I need to check this later'

And off they went to finish their mission in konoha.

Aiko arrived at the building he lived in and ran up the wall and got in to his apartment through the window.

Only to be met with a big and tight hug form his mother

"kachan!!! You're strangling me"

"That's not trueee!!!! I just missed you so much!!!And I want to have you here with me forever and ever and eveeeerrrrrrr!!!" with that said she let her son down so he could get ready for dinner.

"Go take a shower and get handsome for your mother now "she just had a big smile on her face, it looked so bright and happy.

"mother, ill go and do that but I need to tell you something……I saw two men on the practice field 5 , they had black long cloaks with red clouds, and one looked at me very strangely, like surprised, he had deep red eyes, and ive never seen eyes like those before."

Moriko was still, staring blankly ahead, just speechless from the information her osn just gave her.

"did they do anything to you or say anything?" now she looked desperate almost frantic when she spoke to Aiko.

"Moriko !! calm down, nothing happened, I just said good afternoon to them, the only strange thing was that I felt the red eyed one stared at me even when I left….do you know him?"

"yes, but you must not worry about that, he is only an acquaintance, I was just surprised to know they were here in konoha"

"okay, then I will go ahead and shower noe kachan, love you" Aiko hugged his mother and left to the bathroom, but weared a worried look on his face, he always took care of his mother, not in an irresponsible way form her, but she was frail and was in need of so much love, and he loved her so much, it was indescribable how much he an she were there for each other and cared for each other, even if he knew she was young to be his mother and probably didn't always knoew if she was doing things right, but its probably the onl way she knows how to do it.

They had dinner very chattery , talking about missions, the academy, about the amazing food and the fact that they were together right at the moment was just so enjoyable for both of them.

The next day Aiko just stared at the sleeping form of his mother and decided to just kiss her and leave for the academy by himself, he knew she needed to rest .

When Moriko woke up she inmediatelt nticed the post it on her forehead

"aag im gonna kill that kid"she just smiled whilie saying this, and just went ahead and read it:

'_kachan, take a bath, I left you some breakfast in the oven , please heat it before eating it =),I love you a lot, have a nice day, I'll be back after the academy _'

"awwww I love my Aiko!!! Hes so cutteeeeeeeee!!!"

"Aiko? That's his name?" she was just paralyzed at hearing this low dark voice she knew all too well….

"Uchiha…Itachi….what should I thank your presence for?"

"This child, is your son? I have ecountered you many time in missions and you never seemed to be that old my dear foe"

"if im ld enough to kill I guess im old enough for anything don't you think?

"ah" oh how she hated when he just answered that way

"so? Are you going to explain the reason to why you're here? Or not, because if your not I would really appreciate it if you would leave before Aiko returns"

"what makes you think youll be alive by when I leave?" he just smirked and the terror in her eyes.

She couldn't imagine just elaving her son alone to this town filled with people that only cast down unfriendly stares of dislike of her and his presence, if left alone he would be victim of mistreatement by all of them, because even her friends would not be able to dine out in his presence.

"what do you want from me?"

"I just want to know if the child is of my same blood or not, it could be used for my benefit, answer wisely, you wouldn't want to lie to me"

"he is , but you will not take him away from me"she stood up defiantly and kept only fiery determination in her eyes.

"no need to get over excited, whatever would I do with a child?"

She softened her look and moved to the kitchen to prepare tea and eat the breakfast Aiko had left her, even if it was already 3 in the afternoon.

"then why did you need to know"

"it is important, because, as you know im the only Uchiha left, as you know that Sasuke was already killed by your forces "

"Not mine, Konoha's" he was taken aback by that comment

Step step step

"Tadaima, kachan ?"

"oh nooo, you have toget out of here, you already got your answer now out please I beg you!!!"

"kachan?" who is this?" even if he recognizxed the man to be the stranger he saw the day before he bowed politely in recognition, and received the same back from the man.

"my name is Itachi, I have understood that you are Aiko, im a right?"

"ah"

"hmph, like father like son"that comment was not heard by Aiko but was by Moriko which got Itachi an elbow stab, or should have because as she was about to hit itachi he grabbed her elbow forcefully, but in an anle that was unable to be seen by Aiko

"you know my mother?"

"yes, I had the pleasure to meet her during a mission"

"im not stupid, your hitae ate is slashed, so you must be foe, I demand to know what are you doing in our home, I doubt my mother has such foul friends"

Itachi was highly displeased by the unfair treatment from the child, as he did not know him and it seemed he was not being given a chance, but at the same time very pleased to see such a young and bright child.

"You are right, I am an enemy of konoha, but not of your mother, and less your enemy, you should not judge people so quickly without knowing them"

"Aiko, can you please go and shower, ill prepare some tea and serve some pudding okay?"

Aiko just stared blankly at his mother deep in thought as to what was going on, and as bright as he was, he had no experience and lacked years of knowledge to analyze complicated situations.

"hai, I shall do that immediately kachan" he walked passed itachi and gave him a cold glare as if threatening to hunt him down if he did something directly to the shower.

"so, are you going to leave or not? This is driving me mad!"

"I thought I might stay for some tea and pudding if you don't mind…""I DO!!!"

"let me finish please, thank you, I have a petition to make you"

"WHAT!!??"

"I would like to be able to come visit Aiko from time to time, and I know its out of place, but I mean no harm, its just really breathtaking to see there was something left of the uchiha clan besides me"

"I don't think I would like that much"

"well I can always inform the hokage you knowing from a day before of owr presence here in konoha and you not informing her, that would be considered treason,a nd he would be taken away from you"

Now her eyes were getting teary…"you wouldn't"

"oh…I would, im not even asking you to give him to me, or even took him away, I just want to be abkle to presence his advance in ninjutsu, maybe I could teach him genjutsu since im the only one that know how to use the sharingan correctly"

"So does kakashi"

"Second hand Sharingan?, I don't think so, youd rather have me just kill you off and keep Aiko?"

"Of course nooootttt!!!!" by now she was already crying her eyes out, and stomped her head against the table 3 times.

"okay, you can come, but what will I say to him? Im an ANBU captain, this is just so wrong, hell need therapy for this…"you could see the frustration on Morikos face,

she stood up and went to turn on the fire to heat up the kettle to make tea, and at that itachi was there when she turns aroung, and he lifted her face with his index finger in a very playful manner, which made her blush lightly from the proximity, as he got neer her ear and whispered,

"you could always tell him, im his father"

"are you crazyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy of course notttt!!!!!, you have deffinetely lost your mind, you do drugs right?"

He was displeased by her outburst, it gave him a headache so he pulled her head back by pulling her hair and motioned her to be that he just left.

She stayed there , standing, dumbfounded, by what had just then came out to the kitchen."He left?"

"ah"

"good"

"don't say that, he will be visiting sometime again,somehow,we became friends if you could say, a long time ago…" she had a sad look on her face

They had tea and pudding and went to sleep immediately, they slept together even though they had their own rooms and after so many months of dreamless sleeping, for some unpleasant reason, she dram tonight, she dram that dream.

`she was running, fell down after being poushed by someone, when she turned around she saw them, those dreadfull red eyes again, and she knew what was coming now, she scram in the rain, not ebing heard by anyone as at a young age of barely 14, when she got torn to pieces by that horrible being, that monster'

She woke up panting and sweating, just like she would do every time she dram that.

"Are you okay?"asked a half asleep Aiko who was ontop of Moriko embracing her ,she just embraced him back and said she was going to be fine

"just go back to sleep"

She looked at him as she remembered that was the worst night only for nine months because after 9 months she felt it was the best at the same time, because she had him, he Aiko.

She kissed his forehead and fell asleep again.

Everything went as it would normally do for a month, she would leave for a few days on missions and Aiko would still practice every day at the training field, and still be the best in his class.

Moriko would still come dead tired back to her house and tried her best to please and be with Aiko, she really wanted to spend more time with him but she had to keep the missions going, they payed the bills, the apartment was not cheap and only despicable missions payed what she believed she needed to have money left to save up an account for Aiko.

At the moment Moriko was on a mission at Iwagakure, she was to go to a elegant dinner party to a mob leaders mansion and rid the world of such chief.

She dressed up really nice, simple black sleeveless dress, with a V shape in the front and rwached about 6 inches above her knees. Wore red lipstick and her hair was tied up in an elegant bun, with very cute high heels and a small, black, hand purse. Her eyes were done so that they popped out with her black eye liner and perfect smokey eyeshadow.

She looked just stunning, and she was going in as a partner of one of the chiefs nephews, who she conveniently met a month ago on another mission.

"..And so there she was, just dancing theroof down"

You could hear laughter all over the salon and chatter all night long

Then the music got louder and it was time to dance, my moment to act "I need to visit the restroom a moment, ill be right back" as I said that I gave a sweet flirty smile to my partner, and as she came out from spicing the chiefs special wine, she was on her way out the salon when someone caught her hand and did not allow her to leave.

"im sorry honey, but I don't feel so well so I th….ink…ill…leave?.................itachi!?wha..what are you doing here?"she was in a loss of words for she did not expecthis presence that night, and worried her that he might stop the poisoning of the chief, if he was allied to the mob.

"you look beautifull, dance?"

"huh?"at that she was pulled to his chest and off they went and started dancing, although she was just dumbfounded and was following out of herinability to react to the sitatuion, and then she came back to herself.

"no…..what …aggg what are you doing here?"

"I was hired to protect the chief, but as you can see, im not very pleased with that, as I let you poison his drink"

"what kind of an ally are you? Letting your subject of protection to just be eliminated?"

"I didn't like him, his very disrespectful and I said I would protect him from his and my enemies, but your just his nephews date and you are no longer my enemy"

"what a way to twist concepts"

"ah"

They just danced for a short time because the salon party was interrupted by the screaming of a woman, who then was identified as the chiefs wife, he had fallen down lifeless from the chair he sat at. Everyone ran around wanting to get out fast before they were attached to the situation and find themselves in a position that would be lamentable.

"I think this is our queue"

"eh?"Moriko wasn't able to say a word when she was being carried out on itachis shoulder

They had gotten far enough into a forest when he finally stopped running and put her down on a tree branch.

Moriko was about to scold itachi when she looked at the surroundings and went deep in thought and kept silent for a while and then

this is just like the night it all began"

she had a sad smile on her face, itachi looked around and saw the rain starting to pour down and how dark and desolated the forest was this night

"ah" itachi just tried to stay silent and stared at Morikos face trying to decipher what she might be thinking at the moment, because normally someone should cry and be sad, but she seemed depressively happy, hard to describe.

"well….i have to leave, im going to report back to hokage-sama"

"you can omit our encounter"

She didn't have enough energy to discuss with him that night, she just wanted to get away as fast as she could, so she went off with a "ja ne, ita-kun" and disappeared with a poof of smoke.

Itachi was left there dumbfounded by the way she reffered to him just that moment, it was completely unexpected, as he waited her to spit venom to him that night.

"I really found myself an odd little one" he smirked as he said this, and then went off through the forest back to his headquarters.

The next day

"oh gooddddd I don't want to go ouuttt!!"

"kachan!! Get up!! You have to go to the hokage now get ready!!"

"but I don't wannntt tooooooooooooo, cant you go for me?"

……

"well your silence speaks for itself, im guessing I better get out of the bed before I get daggers stabbed on me"

"well thought"

With that moriko stood up and went to take a quick shower and went off to the hokages, and reported what had happened during the mission, of course, not with the exact details, and she was then dismissed.

As Moriko was walking down the konoha streets on her way to the market she came across a very loud ninja and his friends.

"Morikoooo channnnn!!!!!!! Hey hey !!!"

All the ninjas that were with Uzumaki Naruto, just stared at him with dislike for the high racket he was making.

"hey whats up naruto? Everyone"she just smiled sweetly at in return she received a distasteful look from a few of them, including Ino and Kiba, and Sakura would just always have a sad look when they encountered, it really pissed her off so much.

"were going out to eat tonight to the BBQ restaurant, wanna join us?pleeeeaaasseeeee??"

"haha yes of course at what time are we meating?"

The blonde ninja was so glad to get a yes for an answer that he just jumped up and down as a child would on Christmas after receiving the gift they had expected for months.

"Around 7 pm would be fine, and it's just casual so don't get all dressy, it's just a celebration that Konohamaru is Chunnin now!!"

"Really? Wow that's great, is it a surprise for him?"

"Yeah it is!!! You can bring a gift if you'd like but it's not necessary"

"Okay, I'll be there at seven, see you till then, bye bye all"

And off she went the opposite side they were headed at.

When moriko arrived home Aiko was already there, showering.

"HEY HON!! HOW DID IT GO?" she had to yell a bit so he would hear her over the water.

"As always , kachan!"

"oh"

"what should I wear…what should I wear….i think..yes this will do"

She was proud of the outfit she chose, it was simple but fresh, it consisted of semi ripped jean shorts, a loose longish white t-shirt with a blue scarf and she out on a black jacket on and wore her ninja boots which matched perfectly with her black jacket.

"where you going?"

"where are we going actually!! Were going to the BBQ restaurant to eat with Naruto and Sakura and you know, the gang."

"oh, ill get dressed then, we leaving soon?"

"yes, in about 15 minutes, cause were supposed to meet the there at 7, were celebrating konohamarus achievement of becoming a chunning!isnt that great?"

"I guess"

"well somebodys cheered up today isn't he?is something wrong hon? Youd rather not go?"

"no of course not, im glad your going out with your friends, you stay here too much"

"but that's cuz I like to be with you !!" Moriko put on a pout for her son and he just gave her a playful punch on her arm and laughed.

"okay lets get going" "I think I should say that, im the mother remember?"

"then act like one " Aiko smirked at his victory in this discussion for Moriko did not answer back, she knew she was way to fun to be a mom.

At the BBQ restaurant

"hey moriko , MORIKOOOOO, OVER HEREEEE!!!!"

"Naruto, don't yell in here, your being disrespectful to the other customers"said sakura a bit annoyed by her best friend always embarrassing them in public.

Moriko walked over to the table where they were sitting at, there was naruto, sakura, ino, shikamaru, konohamaru, kiba, hinata, and the rest of the gang didn't seem to assist or didn't arrive yet.

"hey there , konohamaru!! Congratulations!! You must feel very hyped up about this huh?"

"yeah a lot!!! I just want to be sent out to missions cuz now im being recognized and I need to keep going up! So one day ill become HOKAGE!!" by when he finished what her was saying he was already standing on the table and was quickly pulled down by a very annoyed sakura.

"haha yes of course, youll be jounin in no time, youll see"

Sakura lookd at Moriko and then at Aiko, she immediately looked away, and even if Moriko did not see this, Aiko saw it clearly, it really annoyed him to see how judgemental his moms friends were, he didtn really understood why they always looked at him and her like that but it displeased him to another level.

"is there something on my face, sakura san? Sakura was taken aback by this comment, because she had not noticed that Aiko had seen her staring at him

"no its not that, you've just grown so much and so fast, I also heard your doing great in the academy, that's all, im just amazed how such a young child as you could accomplish so much already"

He didn't buy it for one second, and neither did moriko but she decided to just play along with it

"yes, my Aiko is the best, I spoke to iruka sensei the other day and he said he'd probably be out of the academy by 6, isn't that amazing!!"

At hearing this naruto stood up and there he went"WHATTTT!!!REALLLYYYY??? HES EVEN BETTER THAN MEEE????!!! BUT I BET HE WONT BE HOKAGE LIKE ME !!"

"keep it down naruto, you aren't hokage yet, and I understand that you were rather bad at the academy" at this comment from kakashi who appeared out of nowhere ,everyone on the table began to laugh except for Naruto and Aiko.

"actually, I graduated at 6 from the academy , did you know Aiko?"

"no, I was not aware of that, so maybe you could train me to be better, I haven't been able to find anyone I deem deserve to be my sensei"

"well you're a bit presumptuous aren't you?" that was said by ino, and in return she received a nasty venom stare from moriko, which sent her back down on her seat to keep quiet.

"Aiko honey, you have to give people an opportunity you know, you're still learning so there are a lot of people that can help you"

"you know, your mother is an incredible kunoichi, and is sent to very special missions, that only a few can accomplish"

"yes but I would rather have her free time to enjoy doing other things, not training"

"aaaaawww aren't you the cutest"Moriko said and hugged her child as if it was the last hug she would give him, and it would be if she didn't stop suffocating him.

"ka…ch..an…you..re….cho..king..meeee!!!"

"oh im sorry honey, sit down, what do you want to eat?"

"anything you want is fine, im not too hungry anyway"

"oh okay, sooo…mm…what are you guys getting?

"were actually thinking in getting those mix meats to share…and accompanied by some vegetable, fried or steemed, were not sure" said sakura looking up to the air as if looking for the answer .

After they had finished eating they all went off to their houses and said theyre goodbyes.

"Moriko, can I accompany you to your house?"

"oh kakashi, yes of course, that would be nice"

"I can carry him for you, he seems a bbit heavy for you now"

"yes hes gotten so tall , and heavy, but I can still manage I guess, but you can carry him tonight, thanks"

They went walking together to her apartment, it wasn't the first time that kakashi had walked her home, it was something he enjoyed doing from time to time, he liked talking to her, she was different from other girls, more, grown up , he supposed.

They arrived and he went into her room with her to put Aiko down on the bed.

"thanks, I really appreciate the company,where you headed off to now?"

"actually I think I might go to a bar a while, I have been wanting a drink since my last mission"

"I can definitely relate to that feeling" said Moriko which followed by a heavy sigh.

"so why dont you come along?"

"are you sure? I could be interrupting your flow at the bar, if you get my drift" she nudged kakashi on the arm various times as it was said.

"no no, I would be delighted to have you accompany me, I would like to talk a bit"

"okay , let me just get my keys "

And after she got her keys and her wallet, they went off to the bar, and drank for various hours, and talked over the missions but then after many drinks, the topic of conversation changed drastically.

"and so there I was , and she was like OMG , what are you doing here!! And you know who it was?"

"who whoooo!!!??"

"her husband!!" Both of them lauphing their lungs out.

"omg kakashi, you're a sinner!!!"

"and weelll, ive already told you my latest adventures, now tell me a bit of yours"

"I don't have any,don't have time to meet new people kakashi, you know how it is for me" she said with a frustration in her voice that could be noticed from miles away.

"you don't need to meet new people…it could eb someone you know"

"oh realllyyyy,…..like who?" and she exoected an answer but she got an answer alright but not the one she had in mind..

Kakashi pulled her in roughly for a heated kiss which parted quickly…

Moriko was just dumfounded at what had happened but then quickly came back to herself and grabbed kakashis face and kissed him, and they were getting closer by the second and both of them just felt like reaping their clothes off right there at that moment.

"I think, maybe we should go somewhere else" said a very deep blushed moriko, and not form the alcohol.

"my place?"

"sounds great"

And off they went to his apartment

The next day

Moriko had gotten back home like about 30 minutes ago and was showering hard to get his scent off of her, she didn't want to smell of sex in front of her son, or alcohol, or smoke.

"kachan?are you alright?"

"yes of course why do you ask" when moriko came out of the bathroom there was Aiko seating at the table eating his breakfast .

"because your up early"

"oh, I just wanted to take you to the academy today since, I have another mission, I wanted to spend some more time with you, even if its just a little"

"oh, well lets go then"

They were walking hand by hand until they reached the academy.

"okay honey, my mission will be about 3 weeks long this time, I know it's a lot of time, but I left the money you know where, and theres food in the cabinets and fridge so you have everything you need"

"can you give me a kiss?"

"what? Of course how can you even ask that? I was gonna give you the bestest kiss and hug in the whole world!"

After they embraced eachother Aiko went to his classroom to start his classes for the day.

Moriko left konoha to complete her mission, she planned to maybe try to accomplish it quicker by no sleeping during night to cover more distance, so she could get back quicker to her son.

Later that day when Aiko finished practice at the training field, he went back home and as he knew, he did not expect anyone to be at the apartment that day or the next ones, but to his surprise when he arrived home, there he was. Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

**omg!! what will happen now, will itachi take him, talk, what will he dooo!!!!**

**what will moriko do when she finds out!! and what could itachi tell Aiko ...**

**the drama noooooooooooooooooo**

**next update during this week =)**

**R AND R**


	2. Everyone knows the truth?

Okay, so I know its been ages since I wrote anything..i just keep on forgetting I have my fanfiction. Everytime I get busy with exams and proijects and thesis projects its like crazy for me.

But well…even if no one reads….i still want to try and finish this eventually.

Recap

Later that day when Aiko finished practice at the training field, he went back home and as he knew, he did not expect anyone to be at the apartment that day or the next ones, but to his surprise when he arrived home, there he was. Uchiha Itachi.

"What are you doing here?" Aiko asked surprised

Aiko felt very confused, especially because his mother would not explain anything with detail to him.

"konichiwa to you too" itachi said this with a serious tone which brought Aiko back from his stunned state.

"Sumimasen, konichiwa " Aiko bowed hurriedly as soon as he realized his rudeness towards the unexpected visitor.

Itachi relaxed a bit after looking at the startled child.

"I heard that you're the best of your class, is this true?"

"….yes…I believe I have heard Iruka sensei saying that, but I am aware that I´m far from acceptable….Kaachan is an ANBU captain and she´s only 19 ….I want to be like her"

Aiko had a serious look on his face while saying thought it might be a great opportunity to get to know Aiko better if he was allowed to train him. Itachis train of thoughts got interrupted by a tiny form standing in front of him. " I´m very hungry, If you don´t mind i´m going to prepare my dinner now; kaachan is not here right now in case you did not know, she went off to a mission and won't be back for a few days"

Aiko was still wondering why Itachi was in his house, but he got a very heavy and dangerous vibe from this person, so he decided not to stay calm and not act in a rude manner.

"I am aware that your mother was leaving. I wanted to talk to you, if it is not too much to ask of you" Itachi smirked while saying this. He knew that the child was not aware of who he was but was still nervous, and was actually amazed that as such young age he could have even a minimum notion of the current situation.

"ah, it´s fine, but i´m going to eat first"

After Aiko was done eating his dinner, which consisted of a tuna sandwich, he sat down on the couch next to Itachi who had been waiting for Aiko to finish eating. The child waited silently for Itachi to start talking, hoping he would get some kind of clarification of what is going on. His thought were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

Itachi tensed up and stood up immediately.

"don´t worry, I won´t let whoever is there in, I´m not dumb, I know you shouldn't be here"

Aiko said this with a slightly sour tone and received a gratefull nod none the less. As Aiko approached the door Itachi slid into the kitchen which was out of sight from the entrance.

"Aikooooo, it´s me, Kakashi" Itachi glared at the door after hearing the visitors announcement.

Aiko opened the door to receive Kakashi. "konichiwa Kakashi san, my moms not here right now"

Kakashi laughed and answered "yeah yeah I know, we talked a few hours ago, I was wondering if you would like to go out for an Ice cone or something? You know, take advantage, have a boys day?"

Aiko wanted to go with kakashi but thought it would be better to stay, he had noticed the sour look on Itachi´s face and did not wish to upset him, apparently he had an issue with kakashis presence, which he did not understand, Aiko has always thought that Kakashi was very kind and appreciated his friendship with Moriko because she didn't have many friends left.

" Iie kakashi, not today, I am very tired after today´s practice, but if you have time tomorrow we can go out since it´s my day off" Aiko smiled at kakashi and said this in a yawning and tired manner to sell the act.

"that's fine, Ill come by tomorrow at midday so be ready, maybe we can train a bit, I know you have been complaining about how easy the academy is" Kakashi waved and with that he left.

"do you normally go out with kakashi when your mother is not around?"

Aiko looked down before he gave his answer, Itachi did not seem to approve of kakashi and Aiko being as young as he was he could still tell that it was best to keep on Itachi´s good side.

"….hai, kaachan goes out with kakashi san sometimes, and they are good friends so she lets me go out with him when she gos to missions"

"hm…I have some things to do, I´ll be back soon, take care"

"Jane" Aiko was left with his goodbye to himself since Itachi had disappeared before he was done saying it. He was reliefed that Itachi had left, because he was now able to relax and sleep. He did have a hard time doing so though, because of the confusion with the recent series of events.

"who are you Itachi…what do you want with us…..Kaachan, please come back soon"

Aiko fell asleep after some time of staring at the ceiling, he decided to sleep on his mom´s bed tonight so he could smell her perfume on her sheets.

Meanwhile

It was midnight, dark, cold. The forest was silent, the only thing that was discernable was the blood stained trees and the tired and panting figure of someone posted against one of the trees.

"you made an awful mess here haven't you?"

Moriko looked up, but was not surprised to see him, she was no longer surprised by his unexpected appearances.

"what are you doing here, im on a mission"

"it seems you finished already, or am I wrong?" Itachi smirked at the lack of response from Moriko. "I want to know what´s your relationship with kakashi?"

Moriko was taken aback by this question, she was a bit shocked and embarrassed because of what had happened between them before she left for her mission.

"he is my friend, nothing more nothing less. Why?" Itachi was not satisfied by this answer, he noticed the blush on Moriko´s cheeks, but did not point it out.

"I went to your house and kakashi interrupted my conversation with Aiko, he also…." He was abruptly interrupted by moriko. "WHY WERE YOU AT MY HOUSE AND WITH MYYY SON WHEN I WAS NOT THERE! THAT WAS NOTTT ACCORDED!" Moriko was gravely upset by what she had just heard, there was no way in hell that she would accept the presence of this man in her home when she was away.

Itachi grabbed Moriko as she snapped at him, he quickly turned her around and held her arms tight and she had her back pressed against his chest. "calm down Moriko, I just wanted to spend some time with him, I told you I mean neither of you harm, so will you please calm down? Itachi then noticed the trembling form pressed against him, Moriko was crying silent tears. Itachi had no idea to what extent she worried for her son.

"Please, calm down,i´ll let you go but I want you to please calm down, ok?"

Moriko turned to look at itachi´s face and nodded in acceptance. Itachi let go of her and she fell to her knees and wiped her tears away. "For some reason unknown to himself, itachi felt pained to see he had caused Moriko her emotional breakdown.

"I understand your words, but you can´t blame me for feeling doubtful of your word Itachi…He is MY son, my sunshine, my life, everything I do is for him, I even go on these dreadful missions and succeed for Him, and only him…You have no idea the nightmare I have had to endure since day one till now and the only thing that releases me form the burden is seing him, his smile.."

Itachi frowned while hearing what Moriko was saying, he had never heard anyone talk of their offspring in such way, taking into account he was an Uchiha, and they did not display their affection much.

"Gomen…" Moriko was taken by surprise by Itachi´s apology, she just stared at him in awe, and after what seemed like an eternity she wiper her face and smiled.

"Thank you, I understand why you want to be a part of his life, I really do understand, I know it must have been very hard to find out that Konoha had rid the world of the only other member of your Clan…"

Itachi did not get upset after hearing the mention of his brother´s death.

"We all pay our debts sooner or later…" Itachi had a blank look on his face as if it meant nothing to him what had happened to Sasuke, but Moriko knew otherwise.

**Moriko Flashback**

"_hai, go ahead and transport the body to Konoha immediately, I will later fill in the report for Hokage sama" with that the team of shinobis were dismissed._

_Moriko lifted her mask and walked towards the opposite direction until she met with a small sidetracked lake._

"_I know you are there, come out" Moriko had put on her mask again while the figure approached her from behind. She could hear his breathing._

"…_.Mission successful?..."_

"…_.hai…I´m sorry…It was an order, he was threat to the well being of Konoha"_

_Moriko was crying, although it was not visible to Itachi because of her ANBU mask._

"_hn" Moriko turned around to look at him and as soon as she did this he ripped her mask off._

"_why do you weep his death, I know the damage he has caused" Moriko just looked at him directly in the eyes, not afraid of his sharingan being active._

"_I do not weep his death….I cry for all of the people who cared for him and had hopes that everything would go back to normal….The greatest suffering thay will ever have to go through is this one….knowing that someone can come back from wrong paths but no one cheats death…I cry…even for you"_

_Itachi just stood there staring into her tearful eyes. "hn" with that itachi was gone._

_**End of Flashback**_

"You are a good deceiver"

"Apparently I am also very lucky as to have seen you cry more than once, not a good image as ANBU captain Moriko" Itachi smirked and helped Moriko up. She dusted herself off and sniffed a bit. Moriko sighed and looked at the sky, and after what seemed like forever she finally said "fine, I will calm down. By the way, Thank you, for not killing me in all of those opportunities you have had" she said this in a jokingly manner but she was being sincere, especially since he was not aware she had a child.

"I already told you, you are not within my list of enemies"

"apparently I will have to be seeing you a lot more often than I would like and not much I can do about it….this mission is over so I´ll be heading back to Aiko now…would it be possible to know when you plan on making your next appearance at konoha?"

Itachi was surprised he was glad she was calm, and was relieved she was now accepting the idea of his prescence in Aiko´s life.

"I know he is your son, but we share the same blood, I want to make sure I can be there to guide him into knowing how to use his powers to the best extent." Itachi was only being half honest, he had an emotional interest in being a part of Aiko´s life, since he was the only offspring of the Uchiha Clan left.

"I will try to be there as often as I can" Moriko bit her inner lip as she was still not completely accepting of the idea of her son interacting with an infamous S rank criminal.

"that is fine as long as I am there" Itachi was used to just doing as he pleased and was about to argue against that notion but decided otherwise, he could not even understand all of the emotional and daily tribulations Moriko has gone through since the day she had Aiko, even before that, he could only imagine the reaction of people when noticing her protuberant belly after a few months of pregnancy, Especially since a lot of people knew who was to blame for her pregnancy.

Itachi looked down for a split second, ashamed for the events that happened over four years ago.

Back in Konoha

"!" Entered a cheery and extremely dirty mother to her house, expecting her son to pop out and greet her.

"Tadaimaaaaa Kaaaachaaaaannnn" Aiko ran to his mother and embraced her with as much strength he could muster.

"how´s my little angel, the apple of my eye?" Moriko said this while lifting up Aiko to the air and pressing his cheek against her face.

"kaachan, we have to talk" Aiko got serious and this plastered a worried look to Moriko´s face.

"what´s wrong hun?"

"I want you to get me someone I can train with that will help me improve my abilities"

Moriko sighed in relief, she had expected some bad news and not this simple request.

"don't worry me with your serious face hun, Fine, I will get you someone strong and skillful that will help you be the best !, but for now…how abouuuuutttt…PANCAKES!"

Aiko´s eyes lit up because not only had it been over two weeks of microwave food but because they almost never had pancakes for dinner, and Aiko really enjoyed sweets.

"HAII! Let´s make a gazilliooonnn!"

After having finishing their dinner, Aiko and Moriko sat on the couch and talked over her mission without much detail and also everything that had happened the past two weeks Moriko had been off on her mission.

Itachi walked towards the distinguishable form on the couch just to find Moriko fast asleep with her Aiko on her lap dozed away. Itachi sighed and smiled to himself at seeing the scene.

He carried Aiko to his room and lifted up Moriko to do the same , but when he was laying her down on her bed she tightened her grip on his neck. Itachi blushed and stayed still, he wasn't sure what to do, and then he heard her whisper.. "..mmm kakashi " This unsettled Itachi and he rid her arms from his body abruptly which woke Moriko up.

"What the HELL!" Moriko was startled as to what was going on, and noticed Itachis infront of her and she noticed he was slightly frowning.

"What are you doing here? And why are you in my room?"

"I thought you were only friends" Moriko was now very confused, because she had no idea what Itachi was talking about, until after a a moment she remembered him asking her a few days ago about her relationship with Kakashi.

"Is this about kakashi?"

His frown deepened at the sound of the second hand sharingan user´s name.

"he is just a friend, I already told you" He stared at her for a while and then spat out "That is why you slur his name in your sleep" Itachi had a smirk by now on his face. Moriko blushed and looked away embarrassed.

"I see.." Moriko stared at Itachi in shock and tried to explain herself not know why she felt the need to avoid any kind of misunderstandings. "We did have a thing once, but we do not have a relationship, nor do I want one with him… I had a moment of weakness, loneliness and perhaps drunkness….but it was that, just a moment, once, We are just friends"

Itachi did not expect her to open up so easily to him and explain what had gone between her and Kakashi. Itachi couldn't understand why it infuriated him to know this fact.

"Rest, I put Aiko in his bed, I just wanted to make sure you had gotten home safely, It was a long journey back after all"

"Arigatou, Ita kun, Oyasumi Nasai" And with that Itachi walked away and left Moriko to rest a well needed sleep after the exhausting feet she had gone through during her mission.

Itachi kept thinking about what Moriko had told him 'just a onetime thing'

"is there ever just a onetime thing…Aiko happened because of a onetime thing…" Itachi laid against a tree and sighed, he kept thinking about the turn of events he had recently encountered and wondered where they would lead him to.

Moriko was sleeping restfully until she had that dream yet again.

`she was running, fell down after being pushed by someone, when she turned around she saw them, those dreadful red eyes again, and she knew what was coming now, she scram in the rain, but no one could hear her. She was left screaming to the night while she saw those demonic red eyes'

"kaachan kaachaaann! Wake up!" there was a small crying form next to Moriko pleading her to wake up. Moriko sit up and wiped her forehead, she was drenched in sweat; she remembered her dream and then looked t her worried sick son. Aiko had teary eyes from his frustration of not being able to wake his mother up.

"gomen Aiko, I was having a nightmare"

"I know kaachan, but you were screaming and crying; I was really worried. What happened?"

Moriko´s heart tightened at the view of her son´s worried look. "gomen Aiko, it´s nothing important, really, I just dreamt I was being chased and couldn't get away" She wasn't lying, just omitting the rest of the dream, she swore he would never know how he was conceived.

Moriko´s thoughts were interrupted by a pull on her arm " kaachaannn, Take me to the academy today, pleaseeee!" "how could I resist to such a cute face made by my favorite person in the whole wide worlddd!" They left for the academy after showering and having breakfast.

Walking towards the academy Moriko noticed the distasteful looks again, from all those people she once thought were friends, dear neighbors and whatnot.

"kaachan, Don´t worry, don´t let those people´s looks to make you sad" Moriko stopped and looked at her son. "you noticed their looks?" she was now frowning in dislike and sadness, since she didn't want her son to ever feel outcasted.

"hai, I never said anything because I don't care, but ltely ive noticed you acting a little strange, and I just want you to know that you don't have to worry, as long as im here you will always be loved" Aiko jumped and embraced his mother tightly and kissed her. Moriko smiled sweetly and lowered Aiko, they made way to the academy once again.

"He´s very smart"

Moriko had just slipped into her apartment when she was greeted by those words.

"you startled me, you know, I ought to give you a key if you're going to be slipping in like this into my house all the time. At least I wouldn't feel so violated" Itachi flinched at the choice of words, considering moriko´s past, but it was so short it went unnoticed.

"perhaps that would not be so bad an idea" Itachi smirked as he said that, not the same reaction from Moriko.

"well…whatever, perhaps. But anywho, yes he is very smart, sometimes I think hes way too smart for his own good. Good thing he is extremely sweet, unlike his dad I suppose, good thing He has my blood too."

Itachi appeared in front of Moriko in a split second and grabbed her chin up. "Uchihas can have a sweet side too, we´re just better at hiding it" Moriko blushed like crazy and pushed away from itachi as quickly as she could. "stop playing around ita…" ´ding dong´ The doorbell ang loudly and then came a "ooiii, Moriko chan, are you home? " It was kakashi at the door, Itachi walked towards the living room and sat down on the couch. "aren't you going to go hide or something?"moriko half whispered to itachi

"hn" that was the only response she got from him

"argggg fine, ill be back in a second" She walked towards the door and swiftly slipped out of her apartment and closed the door behind he quickly so the S rank criminal could go unnoticed.

"hey, kakashi san, whats up?" Moriko was pressed against her door grabbing the doorknob firmly as if it were to open on its own.

"nothing much, just wanted to come and see you. How did the mission go?"

"Oh, it was successful, as always. You know I try not to make mistakes for Aikos sake."Kakashi laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Your right, you never make mistakes. I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight and grab a drink or something"

Moriko wrinkled her nose and made a face as if she had licked a sour lemon. "I don't think so kakashi, I admit we had fun but to be honest, that day I was kind of on a downer mood and plus all the drinks, I just don't think it would be prudent to put ourselves in that situation again."

"I understand, well, at least I tried, anyways, I'm going to go see the hokage now, there has been some news about akatsuki sightings. I´ll fill you in later. Ja ne"

And with that he disappeared with a poof. Moriko slipped back to her apartment and bumped directly into itachi´s chest. "Somebody got rejected" he said this with a sl smirk on his face.

"youre terrible"itachi moved aside and let moriko through, she went and sat on the couch, itachi followed after.

"I have to go to the market"

"hm" as always, that was the only response from the Uchiha.

"i´ll be back in about an hour or two….while youre here why don't you cook something up" morikos managed to throw itachi a few daggers with her glare since he only waved away her request.

"annoying Uchiha" with that, she made way to the market.

"okay, so i´m done with this weeks groceries…oh the flowers are so beautiful today"

Moriko went into the flowershop to check out the new bouquets they had on display.

"to what pleasure do I owe your visit" unluckily for moriko, Ino was working in the shop today.

"konichiwa Ino san, just gazing at your beautiful new collection " Moriko always tried to ease away the bitterness with politeness.

"if your not going to buy anything you might as well leave, lookers provide no profit" that comment was just enough to get moriko started, since she had a really bad temper and had already mustered as much control as she could when not in prescence of Aiko.

"wow, here I thought the owner and salesperson of a flower shop had to demonstrate at least the charisma compared to a weed, but you can't even achieve that one of dirt"

Ino was now furious and said something she would later regret greatly.

"well at least im not carrying around the spawn of a traitor. I don´t even know what he saw in you, everybody knows you lied, Sasuke would never have taken advantage. I bet you provoked him" Moriko was shocked by ino´s words, because even though she knew what was going through ino´s mind, those words had never been spoken. Instead of getting upset, moriko showed a look of regret and sadness.

"I apologize for interrupting your day with my presence. Ja ne"

With that, moriko just walked out of the shop and headed directly home to prepare supper for the possibly tired and hungry shinobi in training, Aiko.

Moriko pushed the door open and slipped into her apartment, she called out to see if there was anyone there but there was no answer.

She put away the groceries and headed towards her room just bump into turned around and looked at her face. Suddenly moriko started crying her eyes out and hugged itachi strongly and he could feel how her body was shaking and she could barely stand. The both ended up down on their knees, he just held her, confused as to what was going on. Never in his life had itachi been put in such situation and was confused as to what to do, so he stayed still, holding her there, determined to hold her until she cried her last tear.

"baka" itachi whispered softly to Moriko as he carried her to her room. She had cried herself asleep. Itachi laid her there and covered her up, he was just about to leave when "arigatou ita kun"

He looked at her and smiled, his smile lost in the darkness of the room, hidden from the sight of the world, even from himself.

He thought to himself ´how different things would have been if I had fathered that child, my brother really is an idiot´

Okay, wow, this took me many hours, i have no reviewr editer thingy

so many mistakes as in typos and whatnot.

I do hope you enjoy, if you dont well, im open to recomendations...

and yes I know...Sasuke is the father, big bummer :(


End file.
